Fairy Tail High School
by ladybug782
Summary: when Lucy return after 7 year and see are old friends in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**High school crush**

Natsu x Lucy

Lucy P.O.V

It my first day back home! next week I'm going to fairy tail high school I hope I get to see Erza ,Gray ,Lisanna ,Mari ,Natsu again. I miss them so much

**Next week**

Normal P.O.V

Lucy got ready for school hoping her friend still remember her.

After Lucy ate breakfast see headed out.

Lucy P.O.V

As I was walking a red hand bump in to me. (Erza)

Erza: watch were your going

Lucy: sorry

Erza: you better be blonde

Lucy; who you calling blonde tomato head

Erza: what?

Lucy: you heard me

Erza: look bitc-

Normal P.O.V

Before Erza can finish her sentence two white hair girls came

Erza: Hey Lisanna Marijana

Lisanna: Hey Erza.

Marijana: Lucy?

Lucy: Mari?

Maria/Lisanna: LUCY! (Crying)

Marijana: Lucy where're have you been for the past 7 year? I miss you (crying)

Lucy: I miss you too (crying)

Lisanna: LULU! I miss you (crying)

Lucy: Lis I miss you

Erza: l-Lucy

Lucy: hi Erza

Erza: Lucy! Never leave me again or I'll kill you (crying)

Lucy: Erza I miss you too (crying)

Normal P.O.V

As the four finish crying they headed to school

Lucy: hey guys were Gray and Natsu?

Lisanna: they were post to be here 10 minutes ago

Erza: there late again I'm going to kill those two

Lucy: Erza you're still the same. Hey are they still fightin-

Gray: sorry were late

Natsu: who she?

Lisanna: it Lucy

Natsu/gray: WHAT! YOUR LYING! SHE HAS A CHEST! LUCY NEVER HAD ONE!

Lucy: prevents!

Natsu/gray: LUCY!

Lucy: hey gray and nats-

Natsu: yay Luce back

Gray: Lucy we miss never leaves us again

Erza: DON'T BE ALL OVER LUCY SHE JUST GOT BACK!

Natsu/gray: s-sorry

Natsu: so Luce how have u been

Lucy; good

Lisanna: we better get going before were late

Lucy: come on let go (smiling)

Natsu P.O.V

Yes Lucy back now I can tell her I had feeling for her!

6 teen get to school.

Gray: hey Lucy where are you living now?

Lucy: I'm live in the same house

Marijana: really! can we come over later

Lucy: if you don't mine helping me unpack

Everyone: sure!

Lucy: what time?

Erza: 7:00pm

Natsu: Aye sir!

Lucy: sound good

Lucy P.O.V

It fell good to be home I miss them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

(Previously on the last chapter)

Lucy P.O.V

If feel good to be home. I miss them so much.

* * *

Erza: so Lucy sees you at 7?

Lucy: yea she you guy soon

Everyone: bye sees you soon

Lucy P.O.V

I get home and see I have no snack for everybody better get some. I get to Safeway and the place is like a ghost town! Whatever I get to the chip and see they only had lay potato chip, hot cheetos .I decided to get two of each. Then I headed to the soft drink they had sparking water and coke so I got them both. I got to the cashier. He was good looking but he was about in his early 20.

Beep! Beep!

Cashier: ok miss that will be $22.67

Lucy: here you go

Cashier: Thank you and have a nice day

Lucy: you to! *walking out*

Lucy P.O.V

I get home and see everyone is there it only 6:39pm how did they get in?

Lucy: hey guy.

Lisanna: hey Lu!

Lucy: how did you guy get in?

Gray: ask pinky

Natsu: well I saw that your window was open so I jump in and let the other in.

Lucy: ok

Erza: what do have in the bag?

Lucy: snack for later

Marijana: ok good. Well let get unpacking *turning on the radio*

Lucy: let get going!

3 hour later

Natsu: man Luce why do you have so many boxes

Lucy: shut up!

Gray: hey Lucy where're your mom and dad?

Lucy didn't speak

Erza: yea don't they live here?

Lucy: n-no *eye tearing up*

Lisanna: Lucy what wrong?

Lucy: my parents d-die 2 year ago *crying*

Erza: Lucy it oks. GOOD JOD GRAY *slapping gray right side his head*

Gary; sorry

Marijana: it oks Lucy

Natsu: Luce would you like to talk about?

Lucy: I'm find let watch a movie and eat the snack *fake smile*

Natsu: ok

Natsu P.O.V

Stupid gray why would ask Luce that. I hate any one that makes her cry.

Lisanna: so lu what movie are we going to watch?

Lucy: maybe the house at the end of the street

Erza: ok pop it in!

Lucy pop the movie.

Movie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone was hiding behind Erza

Erza: you baby it not even scary and gray and natsu I thought you guy had no fear.

Gray: I don't care this movie scary

Natsu: y-yea

Erza: whatever

Movie End

Lucy: bye!

Everyone: bye!

Lucy P.O.V

Man Lucy you better get to bed. (11: 45pm). School tomorrow

Hey I know it was a bad ending. Well chapter 3 is coming soon

Love, ladybug782


	3. Chapter 3

~ On the last chapter~

Lucy P.O.V

Man Lucy better get to bed. (11:45pm) School tomorrow.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Lucy P.O.V

Morning all ready. I wake and see it 8:15am I got up took a shower. When I got out the bathroom I see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Marijane, and Lisanna in my room.

Lucy: WHAT! THE! FUCK! ARE! YOU! DOING! IN! MY ROOM!

Natsu: hey Luce

Marijane: sorry just to walk in but we forgot to tell you there no school today (smiling)

Lucy: really?

Lisanna: yea now we can hang out like old time yay!

Gray: why are you naked?

Lucy: I just got out the shower and you shouldn't be talking Gray!

Natsu: HAHAHAHA1 she burn you ice princess

Gray: STUP UP! FRIE BUTT!

Lucy: DON'T FIGHT IN MY HOUSE!

Natsu/ Gray: y-yes sir

Lucy: I'm a girl

Marijane: well will leave you to get dress. See you down stair.

Lucy got dress a white T-shirt and some black skinny jean Her hair was in a high pony tail. She head down stair and smell something good cooking.

Lucy: is someone cooking?

Erza: Marijane (turning on the TV)

Lucy: really Mari what are you making?

Marijane; egg and bacon

Lucy: cool. smell yummy

Marijane: thank you

Lucy: were Lisanna, Natsu and gray?

Erza: I think they went to swim in your pool

Lucy: what?! (walking outside)

Lucy: what the hell are you guys doing?!

Lisanna: swinging

Gray: nice pool!

Natsu: swim with us!

Lucy: no way!

Natsu: come on Lucy (getting out of the pool)

Lucy: natsu! Don't I'll kill you!

Natsu pick Lucy up bride style

Lucy: natsu don't I'll kill you

Natsu: ready Luce

Lucy: natsu! Don't!

Natsu: to late (throwing Lucy in the pool)

Lucy: NATSU! (climbing out and coughing water)

Natsu/Gray: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH!

Lucy: GO TO HELL!

Lisanna: Lucy you ok (wrapping a towel around her)

Lucy: yea

Lisanna: let get you in new clothes

The two girl walk in the house

Erza: Lucy what happen?

Lucy: natsu throw me in the water

Erza: NATSU! (Running outside)

Marijane: are you going to be ok?

Lucy: yea. I'm just going to change

Marijane: ok breakfast will be ready soon

13 minutes later

Lucy come back wearing a pink shirt and some short and her hair was out

Lucy: hey guys

Lisanna: hey feel better

Lucy: yea

Marijane: here your breakfast

Lucy: thank you Mari (taking a bite of bacon)

Lisanna: Erza! Natsu! Gary! Breakfast ready!

Natsu: coming!

Gray: on my way!

Erza: coming!

Marijane: here you go

Natsu: thank Mari (throwing food in his mouth)

Lucy: chew with your mouth close pig!

Natsu: whatever

Erza: what are we going to do later on?

Lisanna: let go shopping!

Gray: no let go ices skating

Natsu: no I hate ice skating

Gray: why cause you suck

Natsu: shut up ice fairy!

Mari: clam down you two

Erza: let Lucy chose

Lucy: what?!

Marijane: yea Lucy you chose

Lucy: w-well

Ring! Ring! Ring! (Lucy phone)

Lucy: hello who is it?

(Unknown): you mean you don't know who. I am who doesn't remember there boyfriend

Lucy: hey sting how it has been I miss you (talking like a little girl) (

Sting: good so how are you. Levy going crazy because she misses you.

Lucy: well tell levy I miss her to and that I'm ok.

String: well that good to know. Bye love you

Lucy: bye love you to

Hang up

Lucy sees that everyone looking at her with wide eye

Lucy: what?

Erza: who was that?

Lucy: w-well i-it w-was m-my

Natsu: MY WHAT!

Lucy: b-boyfriend

Everyone: WHAT!

Marijane: Lucy has a boyfriend?!

Lisanna: why didn't you tell us?

Lucy; you never ask

Erza: how long?

Lucy: 2 year and 4 month

Bang!

Everyone see natsu really piss but they don't know why

Lucy: natsu?

Erza: what his problem?

Gray: I'll see (going outside)

Gray: Yo flame butt what wrong?!

Natsu: leave me alone

Gray; why did you get all mad when Lucy was talking about her boyfriend?

Natsu; your really asking me that.

Gray: you still have feeling for Lucy

Natsu: yea so

Gray: I thought you were over her when you started dated

Natsu: well I thought so to but I guess I'm not

Gray: whatever let get inside be for everyone gets worried

Natsu: coming *standing up*

Gray and natsu walk inside

Erza: natsu why did you leave?

Natsu: sorry I was mad about sometime that happen earlier sorry guy

Lucy: that good to know so what should we do now?


	4. Chapter 4

~ On the last chapter~

Lucy: what should we do now?

Lucy P.O.V

I have been in FT for 3 month now it been awesome. Levy-Chan transfer here and it been the best! I also go to meet some people. (Gajeel, Cana, Loke, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Juvia, and Jellal)

Levy: Hey Lu-Chan we should have a girls night out

Lucy: That should like a good ides it Friday and all.

Levy: Lu-Chan we should also invited Mari-san, Erza, Cana, Juvia, and Lisanna

Lucy: yea we should and it can be at my place around 7:30pm

Levy: what snack should we have?

Lisanna: hey guy what are you talking about?

Lucy: Lisanna! Perfect timing would you like to going hang out with Cana, Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane this Satday?

Lisanna: sound like a plan. Does the other know about all ready?

Levy: no were waiting for them.

Lisanna: Ok so lulu where are we going?

Lucy: My place. (Lucy said with a smile)

Lisanna: that cools. So what time?

Levy: around 7:30

Lisanna: ok.

Lucy: so?

Levy: so when are the others comings?

Lisanna: soon they have something to do. I don't know.

Lucy: well we can tell them when we see them.

Levy: sound like a plan.

Lisanna: cool class starts in 2 minutes.

Lucy: ok guys talk to you later.

The girls didn't know the boys were listening.

Natsu: did you guys hear that.

Gray: Yea there having a party without us!

Loke: we should doing something for not inviting us.

Laxus: what plan do u have lion boy?

Loke: I don't know ask Jellal he always as some evil plans.

All the boys look a Jellal.

Jellal: why. And one of those girls is my girlfriend and I don't feel like getting kill!

Natsu: Find! So what now?

Gajeel; gee-he I have a plan.

Hey guys here the update sorry it suck but I update didn't I. Ok so I have so many new story and I wonder what Gajeel plan is?

LadyBug782


End file.
